The subject matter of this invention concerns a spectacle frame consisting of a synthetic material with an adhesive coating made of silicone on a portion of its surface, with a primer coating between the adhesive coating and the surface of the spectacle frame serving as a bonding layer.
When spectacle frames made of synthetic materials and having a smooth surface slip are worn or handled, they are very slippery, especially as a result of perspiration, grease, cream, or similar things. It is particularly annoying when the glasses slip downward or sideways whenever the wearer moves his/her the head.
To improve the fit of glasses, German Utility-Model Patent No. 7,916,275 provides for coating the surface of the spectacle frame, to the extent that it comes into contact with the skin, with an adhesive coating of silicone. This silicone film, which is applied onto a primer coating, is very thin and wears off very rapidly.